Frantic Beats
by Random Visitor Girl
Summary: Ten Drabbles based on 10 Songs. I got the idea from: /s/8544502/1/To-the-Beat-of-the-Music RuSa madness! Ten songs of FranticShipping. Completely RaNdOm, like me ;D Ruby and Sapphire are contemplating on their feelings for one another, Minun and Plusle call the cavalry! XD FRANTICSHIPPING! T for Swear words.


**Frantic Beats**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

Random: I figured it would be fun and would take the other stories I have to update off my mind. But I'll stretch the rules and give myself about 20 seconds because doing this is hard and I'm not used to making one-shots let alone drabbles -.-

Anyway… on with the show.

I don't own anything.

.

.

.

"**Fuckin Perfect"**

**{Pink}**

Nothing seemed to slow Sapphire down, she seemed so determined. The fire in her eyes made him burn with the intense desire to protect her…

It didn't mean that she couldn't protect herself, the point is…

He loved her.

It took him long enough to figure it out but He really REALLY loved her.

And to him, she would always be perfect.

She never needed to change for him.

{oOo}

Ruby was an idiot.

He didn't need to change for her either.

It was HER choice to be stronger.

It wasn't HIS fault, it was HERS!

He wasn't the only one who felt that way.

She Loved Him too!

He was just being hypocritical.

.

.

.

.

"**Feels So Right"**

**{Krystal Meyers}**

He was the boy who saved her, the boy who gave everything up just to be with her, the boy who took the fall for her, the boy she was freaking head over heels in LOVE with!

Didn't he understand that?!

"Priss…"

She knew he wasn't originally as prissy, she knew it was HER fault he was prissy now in the first place! She knew… he was prissy because SHE was prissy.

She had caused him pain.

She had said so many bad things to him.

But he stuck close to her.

She abused the loyalty he gave her.

But she loved him, and she would never want to let him go ever again.

This time, she would be strong and he would understand she didn't care what he was like, priss or not.

She loved him and that was all that mattered.

{oOo}

She was the girl who saved him from himself, the girl who gave him the strength to fight, the girl who cried for him, the girl, he had to confess, he was secretly in love with…

She was never supposed to know.

"Barbarian"

He knew she wasn't ALWAYS so rowdy, he knew it was HIS fault she wanted to be strong when it should have been HIM! He knew… she was a fighter because HE was a fighter.

He failed to COMPLETELY protect her.

He had been so obnoxious to her.

But she believed in him.

He turned a blind eye to her patience, she knew the good in him even though he did not.

But he LOVED her! And he was going to protect her no matter what…

Now, he would not scare her… he would be patient with her as well.

He would show her that she did not need to be strong on her own when they could be weak and protect each other _together._

.

.

.

.

"**If I Had You"**

**{Adam Lambert}**

Ruby strutted, Mimi held her head high.

One thing was certain, he was absolutely _fabulous!_

But he still felt empty.

He knew his mask was deteriorating and sooner rather than later he would have to face the facts…

He didn't ask to be this way, but he did it for her.

Because he LOVED her.

And she HATED him.

He continued to walk as gracefully as possible with his Mimi following him.

He was everything he said he wanted to be…

But all he wanted was Sapphire.

{oOo}

Sapphire panted, Dono following her from below as she went through her extensive training regimen.

One thing was certain, she felt stronger already

But she still felt hollow on the inside.

She knew her charade was coming to an end and she would have to face the facts…

She was strong, couldn't get any stronger. And she couldn't, rephrase that, WOULDN'T have done it if it hadn't been for him.

Because she LOVED him.

And he was too damn dense to take the freaking hint!

She sighed and went back to training, Dono far behind her.

She was strong enough to protect herself and everyone she cared for…

But all she wanted was Ruby.

.

.

.

.

"**Give Him Up"**

**{Faber Drive}**

She cries at night when she thinks he can't hear her.

He didn't know what killed him more.

That she's in pain because a guy hurt her…

Or that he couldn't seriously beat the guy up because the guy she was crying over was _him_.

He loved her, there was no doubting it now, but he didn't want to risk their friendship.

Who was he kidding? What very little shred of friendship they had deteriorated on Mirage Island.

He knew she cared about him, he cared about her too…

All he needed to do was take the risk…

A risk he was too weak to take.

It's be best if she just let him go…

.

.

.

.

"**Fighting"**

**{Yellowcard}**

She slammed the door shut and exploded into horrible sobs.

She used to think nothing could make her cry anymore, but unfortunately she was wrong.

They fought…

Not like they usually fought but this time it was more serious.

And she cried.

She wished she could do something to show him she really DID love him but everytime she tried to tell him she always said something insulting instead.

They were always fighting…

But in the end she'd wipe her tears away, and try again.

What else could she do?

She loved him.

And she would ALWAYS fight for him…

.

.

.

.

"**Bring Me To Life"**

**{Evanesense}**

Mirage Island.

The event was so vague to him now.

But that was the thing, he never forgot.

Every time she would ask him about it her eyes seemed to bore into his, but in the end he always answered with the same 7 words…

"I don't know what you're talking about"

That was seven right?

He shook the thought off.

That didn't matter.

SHE mattered…?

He LOVED her…?

She… was everything to him.

She… was the light in his dark DARK world.

How could he not have seen it?!

How could he have been so blind!?

He was so naïve!

He was dead inside,…

But she revived him…

And now, he was alive again.

.

.

.

.

"**La La"**

**{The Cab}**

She didn't know, of course, but whenever he was anywhere near her his heart beat faster…

It sounded awfully cliché…

But it was true.

He always wondered what it would have been like if he admitted to remembering "Mirage Island" as Sapphire puts it.

#1 He would get a harsh beating courtesy of Sapphire…

He knew that already…

What came next, he didn't know.

He'd find out though.

He knocked on the double doors of the "Birch" Pokémon Laboratory.

The brunette came out, a lab coat tied to her waist and endless amounts of papers in her arms, at least he knew that he could run before she gave him the beating.

"Ruby? What're ya doing here?" she raised a brow…

"Sapphire…"

He took a deep breath and readied himself for the oncoming sprint.

But he has to admit first.

She looked beautiful, even with her hair messed up and her bandana askew.

"W-What!?" Sapphire blushed.

Ruby smiled at the affect of his "seemingly unspoken" words had on her…

And he took the risk.

"What would you do if I told you that I Love You?"

.

.

.

.

"**Smile"**

**{Avril Lavigne}**

She was crazy.

She did whatever the hell she wanted.

She. Was. Badass.

But his smile completely disarmed her.

"Damn it Ruby!" she cursed as she punched a tree in the forest.

Toro looked at her trainer in confusion and gave her a "What the Hell?" look.

"Ruby." She muttered, that one name explained everything.

If it were up to Toro she'd probably just drag her trainer while Zuzu dragged his trainer and threaten them with their darkest fears so they would finally confess and GET A ROOM!

But it wasn't up to Toro, so Sapphire should really thank Arceus her Pokemon was more patient with her than she thought.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Shut Up and Kiss Me"**

**{Orianthi}**

He's chilled out.

I'm so Hyper.

They ARE definitely a DiSaStEr!

And she drives him CrAzY!

This song she heard on the radio described them so perfectly she couldn't find the word to say but instead she decided to dance!

_I push you, you push back_

_Two opposites so alike that_

_Everyday's a roller coaster_

_But I'm a bump you'll never get over!_

"Sapph I'm ba-" Ruby said before hiding at the entrance of their secret base in surprise.

_This love!_

"LOVE!" Sapphire echoed.

_HATE!_

"HATE! RELATIONSHIP! You say you can't handle it. But there's no way! To stop this now!" Sapphire sang while dancing around in their base laughing.

Ruby let out a soft chuckle and decided to watch her.

Arceus he loved this girl.

Unfortunately… minutes later, Ruby was discovered. And he was confined to a hospital for two days.

.

.

.

.

"**Boy Like You"**

**{Ashley Tisdale ft. Kesha (?)}**

Sapphire sighed.

Ruby was being stubborn again.

But she wasn't going to be fooled by his charade…!

She asked. And asked. And asked…

Then again maybe he really did forget about Mirage Island…

"NO!" Sapphire yelled, frustrated.

She accidentally kicked a small chair out of the base.

Minun raised a brow at her actions.

The Pokémon had already been her partner for many battles so she's decided to fight with Sapphire on her team.

But Minun had to admit, she was missing Plusle…

She could tell her new trainer felt the same for Plusle's trainer…

Except their feelings went far deeper than Minun could have ever comprehended, after all Minun was still an innocent child…

But Minun knew when someone was in love…

And this, Ruby and Sapphire, was excruciatingly obvious.

Ugh, what are we going to do with these two?

Minun left to find Plusle.

She was sure she wasn't the only one who felt this way…

It was time to bring in the cavalry.

Minun smirked.

.

.

.

.

Random: Minun you evil little thing :D

Keep it RaNdOm!

And Review cuz' I have no self confidence.

I would make a second part, but that's for you to decide…

L8tr G8trs! :D


End file.
